je te retrouverai
by Ariel Rodriguez
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Loki découvre l'existence de sa fille perdus comme fille cachée d'Asgard ? Loki qui serais le père d'une jeune fille nommée Ariel et qui la retrouve après 14 ans de séparation seulement il se rend compte que celle-ci et amoureuse de son ennemi, l'avengers Tony Stark. Que faire ?
1. La douceur d'une vengeance

**Code couleur pour la compréhension du texte :**

**Loki parle**

**Tony parle**

**Steve parle**

**Bruce/Hulk parle**

**Natasha parle**

**Clint parle**

**Thor parle**

**Ariel parle**

**Inconnue ou peu important**

**Dans le repère de Loki :**

Loki venait d'échouer, il avait était battus par ces piètre Avengers. Il ne comprenait pas, comment ces stupide Midgardiens avaient-ils pus le vaincre ? Lui puissant Dieu du Chaos, lui Loki Laufeyson, puissant prince des Jotuns !? C'était Thor, là était la seul solution, autrement ils ne l'auraient jamais vaincus et Midgard serait à lui en se moment. Il serait le tout puissant roi de Midgard et de Jotunheim, il aurait vaincus sont stupide frère et montrer à cet immonde Odin que lui aussi était digne d'intérêt, qu'il était plus puissant que le Roi des Dieux ! Mais voilà que cet abrutit d'Odinson avait tout fait foiré ! Il se vengerait et cela quoi qu'il en coute. Ces saloparts de vengeurs paieront le prix fort de leur affront à leur futur roi, ça oui, il le jure. Plus personne n'oserais dire que Loki n'est que l'indigne fils de Laufey ! Plus personne ne le comparerais à un objet ! Plus-

**« -Ne perdons pas notre temps en discours futiles et inutiles, réfléchissons à un plan d'attaque. »**

Le dieu déchue avait réfléchit toute la nuit à son plan, il était infaillible il attaquerait la nuit, lorsque Thor serait loin d'eux et s'en prendrais d'abord à Hulk, Iron Man, La Veuve Noire, Œil-de-Faucon puis Captain America ensuite il aurait la voix libre et tuerais son frère. Là il aurait la voix parfaitement dégagé et régnerait sur Midgard. Personne ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, il était trop fort. Un rire mauvais sortis des lèvres de se Dieu, il était prêt il allait attaquer.

**Au QG des Avengers :**

Tony avait un mauvais pressentiment mais pourquoi ? Il sentait que Loki allait attaquer. Et pourtant il était censé croupir dans une cellule d'Asgard. Aurait-il pus s'évader ? Non, Thor les aurait prévenus, bien que celui si ne soit pas très intelligeant il a tout de même un minimum de jujotte, non ? Et puis si se stupide dieu contait encore attaqué, les vengeurs et lui serait capable de l'éliminer de nouveaux, non. **« Ce piètre dieu ne fait pas le poids face à nous »** pensât-il alors que les paroles semblait avoir était prononcer à voix haute car Steve avait tout entendus.

**« -Effectivement, nous l'avons battu, mais pourquoi dis tu celas ?**

**-Ah, Steve ! Nan rien… Juste, un mauvais pressentiment…**

**-Ah, je vois. Nous l'avons battu et Thor l'a enfermé dans une cellule à Asgard, il n'y a aucun risque.**

**-Oui. Et puis nous l'avons vaincus une fois nous pourrons bien recommencer…**

**-C'est exactement ça. »**

Le soir finis par tomber très vite sur Midgard. Tandis que les vengeurs partir se reposer, Loki se libéra, non sans la moindre difficulté, de sa prison d'Asgard et les gardes alerter accourir vers lui pour l'arrêter mais le jeune homme était bien trop fort pour eux car en une forte lumière verte il ne rester plis que des cendres et quelque bout de casque par ci par là rappelant ce qui fut autrefois les gardes d'Asgard. Il invoqua alors les Jotuns :

**« -Entendez mon appelle puissant Jotuns, c'est votre prince Loki qui vous appelle**

**-Oui, mon prince, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?**

**-Je souhaite que vous combattiez à mes cotés, je veux tuer les vengeurs.**

**- Bien mon prince. »**

Le dieu leva donc son armé et partit sur Midgard alors que Thor venait de rentrer en Asgard. Il avait tout prévue, un leur attiserait son occupation jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le découvre mais d'ici là, il aurait largement tué les vengeurs et pourrait se battre face à face avec son ainé qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il était arrivé sur Midgard et commencé à tout détruire tout ce passait bien jusqu'à l'attaque de sa première cible : Hulk.

**« -WAH ! » **Le dieu n'était pas effrayer et massacré la bête mais une jeune fille d'approximativement 16 ans c'était interposé. Elle avait le teint blanc, les lèvres rouges sang, les cheveux bruns et bouclé, et les magnifiques yeux verts de Loki, la corpulence était celle de Laura, une silhouette fine, des bras fin et un visage angélique qui faisait croire à sa fragilité malgré sa puissance. Etait-ce elle, la fille de Laura ? Sa fille ? Il la croyais morte dans les flammes de la maison de bois Midgardienne !

**« Ne l'approche pas sale monstre ! » **Cette voix, nul doute possible c'était bien elle, la petite Ariel Sajertzer-Lokidottir, son unique fille.

**« - Eloigne-toi de mon beau père immédiatement ! »**


	2. Un pére retrouvé

_Salut! Apparemment ma fic a été lue par les visiteurs surtout et ma meilleure amie à qui je l'ai demandé. Oui je sais, ma première fic ne plaisait pas beaucoup : elle était mal écrite et inachevée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais cette fiction n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé et l'imagination n'était pas là, mais avec l'aide de mon amie, on va y arriver. Je devais vous mettre un couple pour cette série mais bon, pas d'idée donc je vais vous faire un autre chapitre à la place et un couple prochainement. Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai plus de permanence le samedi, donc je vais vous poster les chapitres normalement le vendredi en m'arrangeant bien._

_Résumé du précédent chapitre : _

_Dans le premier chapitre Loki découvre qu'il a était trompé par sa femme qui lui a caché que sa fille Ariel Sajertzer-Lokidottir était en vie et avait survécue à un incendie sur Midgard 14 ans plus tôt._

« - Quoi tu n'es pas morte ?  
>- Pourquoi le serais-je ?<br>- Ariel n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Quoi ? Je - Oui… Pourquoi serais-je morte !? »<p>

Le mutisme de ce dieu l'agaçait profondément, il était tellement imbu de lui-même cet homme. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un sombre crétin. « C'est bien les deux dieux les plus cons » avait-elle pensé contre son grès mais il l'avait agacée, cet égocentrique aussi! Un seul lui suffisait bien assez, pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
>Penser à Tony n'améliorait pas la chose car le savoir avec Pepper lui faisait mal. Pourquoi elle? En même tant, Tony préférait peut être les rousses au caractère bien trempé que les petites brunes pleurnichardes avec leur allure de Blanche-Neige.<p>

« Il y a 14 ans, j'avais une fille nommée Ariel… » Elle l'avait oublié celui-là, ce que le sorcier remarqua aussitôt.

« - Tu ne m'écoutais pas.  
>- Désolée, reprend et je pourrais te trancher la gorge.<br>- Tu as le caractère de teigne de ta mère.  
>- HEY!<br>- Silence. Donc je disais… Il y a 14 ans, j'avais une fille nommée Ariel. Elle te ressemblait. Mais un jour, sa mère a dû aller sur Midgard avec elle pour la protéger car Asgard était en guerre. Malheureusement, il y a eu un incendie dans la maison que les deux jeunes femmes habitaient. Les pompiers on pu sauver la mère mais pas la petite et Laura, la mère, et venue annoncer à Asgard, m'annoncer, la mort de la petite de deux ans… Mon unique fille... Ariel Sajertzer-Lokidottir

- Et pourquoi tu me racontes ça, au juste ?

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini. Cette fille, c'est toi. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« - Moi, ta fille ? C'est ironique ! Tu es l'homme qui a fait souffrir Midgard, Asgard et Jötunheim à toi seul et je serais ta fille !? Moi, la petite fille qui n'est jamais sortie plus loin que la frontière de son jardin car sa mère ne le voulait pas, serait la fille du plus grand menteur de tout l'univers !? Je ne crois pas, non !

- Ta mère avait peur de moi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu disais Midgard et non pas la terre comme tous ces vulgaires humains !? Car tu es la fille de deux chefs Jötuns ! La princesse des Jötuns du sud, Laura Sajertzer et de moi-même, le prince des Jötuns du nord, Loki Laufeyson !

- Je t'emmerde, sale bouffon !

- Aussi ravissante que ta mère, mais un langage fou à soigner. Ça doit pouvoir se faire.

- Tu as rêvé, sale crétin.

-Oh, doucement sur les insultes, gamine écervelée.

- Répète, un peu !?

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie.

- Vas en enfer.

- C'est vrai qu'Héla me manque, mais non. »

La jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment ça, au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Peur que ce monstre ne soit son père, peur que toute sa vie ne s'écroule, peur de perdre tous ceux qu'elle aimé, peur de perdre son amour, peur de perdre Tony…

_À suivre, il y aura environ 10 chapitres._


	3. Si tu savais

_Hello, voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai doublé mon nombre de vues grâce à mes correcteurs et ma meilleure amie, donc merci à eux. Ma meilleure amie me corrige à chacune de mes fautes... Aie. La pauvre, je lui brûle les yeux. ^^_

**_Dans le chapitre précédent, Ariel apprend les liens paternels qui la lient à Loki._**

**_Elle est alors prise d'une forte douleur : la peur de perdre ses proches._**

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme passait justement à ses côtés. Alors que la jeune femme le regardait tristement, elle savait qu'elle risquer de tout perdre à son grand étonnement pourtant il ne la repoussa pas et la calma.<p>

"-Ariel, tu n'es pas comme lui, ne te laisse pas abattre...

-Mais s'il dit vrai ? Demanda t-elle, inquiete.

-Est-ce pour autant que ton cœur sera différent ?

-Non...

-Alors calme-toi... Tu es simplement touchée par la situation. La rassura t-il.

-Mais Tony, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mes amis-

-Tu ne nous perdras pas. La coupa t-il.

- Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, même.

-Bien..." La jeune femme se détendit et laissa son bouclier céder. Le prince Jotun tendit une main faible vers elle qui recula cependant. Elle n'avait pas confiance en cet homme qui s'approchait d'elle.

Le sorcier prit alors son poignet… Erreur fatale, la jeune femme se rappela avec horreur la raison de cette séparation 14 ans plus tôt.

**_"La petite fille jouait doucement avec son père, elle avait à peine deux ans et elle était dans ce beau palais asgardien. Elle adorait jouer avec lui à cache-cache, au loup et tous ses jeux auxquelles vous vous amusez enfant. Ce soir là elle jouait à courir partout dans sa petite robe blanche que son père venait de lui acheter. Son père lui courait après. Comme à chaque fois elle se cacha dans la chambre et là son père l'attrapa par le poignet, ses beaux yeux verts passaient au noir. Là il la poussa sur le lit et commença le pire… Possédait par le malheur en personne, contrôlé, impuissant…"_**

Ariel ne voulait se souvenir de rien d'autre, elle cria. "Lâchez-moi !"

La douleur était immense pour Loki. Le jeune sorcier comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait, elle se rappelait. Odieux père qu'il avait était. Il lui avait fait tant de mal, l'avait tant blessé par trois fois en moins de deux semaines. Les larmes perlaient alors sur ses joues.

La petite pleurait tandis que, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tant de larmes l'envahissaient, Tony la serrait contre lui et tentait vainement de la consoler.

Le sorcier comprit en voyant ce spectacle que récupérer sa fille ne serait pas si simple et partit. Pour récupérer son enfant il allait falloir que celle-ci le veuille et ce n'était pas gagné. Surtout si elle était amoureuse de se Midgardiens, narcissique et égocentrique de Tony Stark.

La jeune femme se calma durement dans les bras du jeune homme qui la serrait tout contre lui.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de pleurer comme ça ? questionna le beau brun.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait il y a 14 ans, je m'en rappelle…

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-J'avais deux ans et je vivais encore à Asgard… »

Son regard soutenait celui de la petite, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

« Je jouais avec lui, il voulait m'attraper et je courais partout. Je me suis cachée dans la chambre de mes parents, mais là ses yeux sont passés au noir et il- il m'a… Violé… Trois fois en deux semaines… Il était possédait par Zailren, une âme voulant le détruire mentalement et physiquement…» Avoua t-elle.

La jeune femme s'effondra, c'était horrible à vivre et de se souvenir…

« Maman est alors venue sur Terre où Papa nous avez envoyé précédemment. Ici elle m'a cachée et empêchait de sortir, faisant croire à Asgard que j'étais morte pour que Papa ne recommence pas. Ainsi, elle était sure que je ne risquais plus rien et que Papa ne me retrouverais pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Donc la nièce perdue de Thor…

-C'était moi, oui…

-Je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme se serra contre lui, elle était mal, elle avait le cœur retourné et dans ces moments là elle se sentait bien dans les bras de cet homme qui la comprenait si bien, elle se sentait en sécurité plus qu'ailleurs. Et, profondément touchée, blessée, elle fut rapidement gagnée par la fatigue.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Point de vue de Tony<span>_**

* * *

><p>Je lui caressais doucement ses beaux cheveux d'ébène pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle était gentille et tellement douce avec les autres. Comment pouvait-elle être la fille d'un monstre pareil ? C'était dur à croire et pourtant semblait tellement possible. Elle était le portrait craché de son père avec sa peau d'une pâleur étonnante, ses yeux verts d'émeraude et ses cheveux ondulés si soyeux.<p>

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol et la montant dans une chambre de la Tour Stark où Bruce et Laura entraient et prirent le relai.

Laura était une femme assez grande, mince, à l'apparence fragile bien que se ne soit pas du tout le cas, brune aux yeux noirs. Elle portait souvent de hauts escarpins avec un jean moulant et une chemise gardant les cheveux lâchés en belles anglaises.

Ils soignèrent leur enfant en la rassurant tandis que je sortis. C'est là que je croisai Pepper qui voulait que je cesse d'être Iron Man. J'avais bien essayé de lui expliquer qu'Iron Man ne pouvait être sans Tony Stark et que Tony Stark ne pouvait être sans Iron Man, rien n'y faisait. Elle partit alors pour ne pas revenir…

* * *

><p><em>Voici mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Je posterai le suivant Vendredi et merci à mes correcteurs.<em>


	4. Loki, qui es-tu ?

_voila le chapitre n°4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolée du retard. Comme j'avais mon bac et que j'ai été malade le poster à était compliquer, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le faire corriger... Désolée._

_**Dans le chapitre précèdent, Ariel, blessée et épuisée à été ramener auprès de sa mère et son beau-père qui s'occupent d'elle tandis que Tony viens de rompre avec Pepper.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Point de vue omniscient<em>**

* * *

><p>Tony ne savait plus vraiment que faire, il avait mal, oui, mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ariel et les événement qu'elle avait vécus occupaient ses pensés. Il prit alors un café pour se changer les idées puis opta finalement pour un verre de vodka, après tout qu'est ce que cela pourrait changer ? Il était dorénavant seul de toute façon...<p>

Les parents d'Ariel sortirent de la chambre.

Tony les regardât fixement en buvant son verre.

"-Elle va mieux ? Il prit une autre gorgé. Elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Affirma Mme Banner. Elle se repose.

-Bien."

Les parents de la jeune femme allèrent dans le labo de Bruce pour compléter leur analyse habituelle. Actuellement ils travaillaient sur un moyen d'empêcher définitivement Loki d'attaquer la tour Stark où étaient loger les Avengers. Tony entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouver au pied du lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que se soit. La regarder dormir lui suffisait. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux.

La jeune femme ne se réveillât que bien plus tard.

"-Tony ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Ah. Bah oui..."

Le jeune homme lui sourit puis Ariel se leva.

"Écoutes Tony... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air..." Elle enfila alors sa veste et sortit.

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid dehors et la neige tombait avec toute la grâce d'une danse, se posant doucement au sol. Les rues étaient vides et sombre et le sol semblait fragilisé. Ariel avançais doucement évitant les fissures sur le sol tandis que le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la tour pour le moment. Le froid lui faisait du bien, il lui permettait d'oublier sa solitude qu'elle ressentait bien que ses amis soit présent, il ne pourraient jamais la comprendre.<p>

Un vent froid soufflait alors dans ses cheveux. Un vent frai et doux à la foi. Un vent simple mais qui lui faisait du bien. Mais se moment apaisant de solitude ne durerait pas car la terre sous ses pieds, fragilisé par la tempête craqua, et la fit tombait dans le sous sol.

La jeune femme avait chutait prés de 20 mètres plus bas, dans une caverne sombre et humide ? On y voyait rien et il faisait froid. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais d'après la lune qui était assez hautes et l'absence de lumière elle devait bien être là depuis deux bonnes heures... Elle appelait à l'aide mais personne ne devait l'entendre car personne ne l'aida. Elle resta donc contre se qui semblait être une paroi dans la pénombre.

Au bout d'une heure d'appelle incessant une voix dans la pénombre retentit.

"Ariel ? Te voila enfin... Viens je vais te sortir de là..."

Une main douce et chaude prit la sienne et la tira dans les tunnels vers une sortit plus loin. Elle avait bien reconnus cette voix mais ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi l'aiderait-il ?

La lumière de la lune éclaira le visage inquiet de Loki qui l'avait sortit de là.

"-Comment as-tu su ?

-Les Avengers sont venus voir si je savais où tu étais.

-Pourquoi m'aider ?

-Tu restes ma fille..." Son visage se tourna vers elle et l'inquiétude semblait être redescendus tandis que son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire franc. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la laissa partir.

"Je t'aime ma fille, pardonne moi d'avoir était un si mauvais père" Pensât-il alors que le murmure avait franchis ses lèvres.


End file.
